Facing the future
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: Ronnie and Drew are college graduates. Soon they will start their first year at Global Justice. And Ronnie soon deals with feelings for a certin person that she never knew she had. A new part to my VAPT universe.
1. Hang over, and flrting

Disclaimer: Hey everybody! Disney is the owner. I'm the writer. Writerno own. Disneyown.

So here's the newest part to my VAPT universe. I decided to skip the rest of high school and college. This takes place during Ronnie's and Drew's first year of being GJ agents. Here's the story.

Facing the Future.

Chapter 1

In a apartment near a college campus someone was waking up on the wrong side of the bed. "UNGHHH!" was all that came out of the blond girl's mouth. She felt the headache grow in momentum as she went to get up. The capper for it being a ringing sound. She soon realized that the ringing was not coming from her head but from the phone on her desk. "WHAT! If this isn't some guy with a ten inch dick I don't want to talk." Said the girl as she slowly awoken.

"It's only nine and three quarters does that count?" Said the voice on the other end.

"Drew?" Said the girl as the fog lifted for a moment.

"Ronnie. I'm guessing that the post graduation party involved lots of drinking?" He said. She swore she could feel his smirk through his voice.

"It's not every day that I get my degree in Criminal Justice. Now all I have to do is wait three months for the end of summer. Then we start off for GJ." She said as she made her way to the kitchen for some hair of the dog that bit you.

"Just don't drink away your degree. You need all the brain cells you can keep." Said Drew. He was glad that he was talking to her on the phone and not in person. If not he knew that a toaster would be sailing in his direction.

"By the way, where in the hell are you? You live here." Said Ronnie as she realized that she was talking on the phone with the eighteen year old genius and not in person.

"I'm at Sarah's." Was all he said as he felt the tension from the other end.

"What the fuck? Why are you there? Gonna kill her. Need to find clothes first." Said the enraged blond.

"Calm down Ronnie. The only reason I'm here is because she threw a party. And any way why should you care where I spend my time. OK OK She's just a friend with benefits nothing more. No violence." Said Drew with a pout.

"OK. I just don't want to see you hurt again. Why do you keep going back to her?" Said His best friend since he was six.

"I don't know. Hey Ronnie since it's noon do you want to go out for lunch?" Said Drew hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Sure let me get dressed though. I'm only in a thong." She laughed at the audible gulp on the other end.

-0-

They met at the booth furtherest in the back of a diner. "Hey Ronnie." Said Drew as he handed her a menu. "I've already ordered." He nearly laughed at the overly dark sunglasses that she was wearing.

"That party was... OK so I can't say how it was. But at least this time I didn't wake up with a strange man in my bed." Said Ronnie as she stole a sip of Drew's Mountain Dew.

"Could have been worse. You could have woken up with me next to you cuddling." He said with a chuckle.

"At least you make breakfast." She said playing along with him. This was the game they have played for about three years now. They knew that deep down nothing would happen between them until they both got their heads out of their asses. But it was fun just playing with each other that way. Ronnie took a second to look at her best friend. **The years have been good to him. He got all of his mom's looks. Save for the jet black hair. And that growth spurt did him wonders. OK I'm going to stop checking out my eighteen year old friend. **Her thoughts were thankfully interrupted by the waitress.

"What'll it be sugar?" She asked Ronnie.

"A patty melt with hash browns and a diet coke." Said Ronnie.

"Up in a minute suge." Said the waitress.

"I don't know what it is but today you look more like your mom." Said Drew.

"What do you mean? Do I have wrinkles?" Said Ronnie.

"NO NO god no! I mean that you've got a very good tan. And You're hair is like hers. Have I ever told you that you have the hottest mom on the planet." Said Drew.

"That'll be the ten millionth time." Ronnie said pretending to count on her fingers.

"OK so I'm a broken record." He said.

They shared a meal and several laughs for the next hour. Afterwards they headed to the beach.

-0-

"So Ronnie? What are you doing for the summer. We've never really gone over any plans." Said Drew as he sat out their towels.

"I'm going to spend the summer at my parent's house. I want to see what the twins are up too. Dean has his first girlfriend and Skye, well she's gone goth." Said Ronnie with a mental image of her younger sister looking like a mini version of Death from the Sandman comics.

"Can I join you. I am not going to deal with my father bitching about my mom." Said Drew as his eyes became haunted for a moment.

"Sure I don't think my moms or dad would mind you staying. Hell you're pretty much family to begin with." Said Ronnie as she got out the sunblock and started to rub it on her tan skin.

Drew had finished applying his sunblock and pulled out a cig.

"Hey I thought you quit?" Said Ronnie.

"I'm down to one a month now." He said. He started smoking at age fourteen after his parents divorced for the last time. But after years of Ronnie nagging him to quit he finally started to reduce the amount he smoked. "OK here's a promise. I'll quit by the end of summer. Cold turkey. No more cigs for me." He said feeling happy that he brought a smile to her face.

-0-

About three days after, they arrived back in LA. Ronnie's moms picked them up at the airport. Sheila gave them both a hug and Bonnie gave Drew a kiss on the cheek that caused him to turn four shades of red. "It's been such a long time. I've missed you both." Said Sheila before being slightly startled when her other daughter popped up beside her.

"Hey sis." Said Skye. She was dressed in a black tank top with a long sleeved mesh shirt over it. A black leather miniskirt and a pair of doc martins. "Hey Drew. You look yummy today." Said the goth fourteen year old.

Drew was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. "Umm thanks I guess." He said with a nervous chuckle. Ronnie's moms gave each other a knowing look and shared a chuckle.

"Where's Dean?" Asked Ronnie as she put her bag in the back of the van.

"Is that all of you're stuff? Oh Dean he's at a friend's house." Said Bonnie as she noticed that all Drew and Ronnie had was two back packs.

"Our stuff is being moved to our apartment near GJ headquarters. We'll be moving in, in about three months." Said Ronnie.

"Hey sis I discovered I have a new power." Said Skye.

"What can you do now?" Said Ronnie feeling slightly jealous that her younger siblings both had super powers.

"You can guess. By the way nice black silk panties." Said her sister with a smirk.

"Great x-ray vision." Said Ronnie with a sarcastic tone.

Drew turned beet red again. "Wait when you made that comment earlier you were looking at my... Oh god. I hope they sell lead lined underwear." Said Drew when he realized that she probably saw too much for a fourteen year old to see.

"Skye Hope Stoppable! How many times did I tell you not to look through other people's clothes." Said Sheila.

"Sorry mom." Said Skye as she cast her eyes to the floor.

They all piled into the van and headed to the Stoppable residence.

Author's note. Sorry about running out of steam with the last story. I hope y'all like this one. I'm going to set the next couple of chapters during the summer then I'm going to start with recruit training for Global Justice. I can't wait to write Kim as the leader of GJ. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Erik.


	2. Barfight and a night in jail

Disclaimer: Hey everybody! Disney is the owner. I'm the writer. Writerno own. Disneyown.

Facing the Future.

Chapter 2.

The forest was alight with a powerful fire. In the middle of a clearing stood two warriors intent on spilling as much of the other's blood as possible. They approached each other with caution. Drew sprang upon Ron. His blade was raised over his head and in a downward motion the blade made contact with Ron's shoulder. The scream echoed through the forest as the red hot steel severed his shoulder from his body and the blood flowed forth from the wound. Walking up to his victim, Drew took a handful of Ron's blood and smeared it on his face. He raised his blade for the last time after the death blow was dealt. "I am your Alpha and Omega, Your end is NOW!" Screamed Drew as suddenly words appeared before him. GAME OVER, PLAYER TWO WINS.

"Damn Drew. You're the only one that beats me at this game each and every time." Said Ron as he unplugged the controller from the game system.

"That's just cause I'm faster than you old man." Said Drew with a smart assed smirk. He knew that Ron knew that he was joking.

"I may be old, but I still have enough in me to take you out, and bed two beautiful women." Said Ron with as much of a straight face before he busted out in a fit of laughter. Ronnie walked in on them rolling on the floor with laughter on their lips and tears in their eyes.

-0-

It was now three in the morning. Drew sat next to Ronnie, on a bench in a holding cell of the Bel Air police station. His mind still on the events that happened six hours earlier.

_(flashback)_

"_Hey Drew, lets go out tonight. We'll hit the bar near Dad's restaurant" Said Ronnie as she finished putting on her make-up_

"_Sure. I'm glad that Wade put this fake ID together for me. Because it's more fun to drink with you then to sneak sips from your long island ice teas." Said Drew as he threw on his leather jacket._

_-0-_

_Drew sat at the bar nursing his second beer while he watched Ronnie play a round of pool with a couple guys. They had a unspoken rule. If one of them was hitting on a member of the opposite sex (or in Ronnie's case, any one that caught her eye.) that they would make them selves scarce. _

_She was doing quite well against the guys. One of them was standing a bit too close to her. She gently nudged him out of the way. He wouldn't take the hint. Drew was up in a shot when he saw that the guy was about to strike Ronnie. Her eyes grew as big as saucers when she saw her best friend come out from no where. "Hey, if you finish what you were about to do. I won't be responsible for what I'll do to you." Said Drew in a menacing but calm voice._

"_What'll you do?" Said the guy as he cocked his fist back. Drew felt the knuckles make contact with his stomach. Drew's face contorted into a maniacal grin. _

"_Awwww that tickles." Said Drew as he grabbed a pool cue. In a motion that was swifter than what Ronnie could see. Drew took the blunt end of the cue and drove it into the guys foot. His screaming could be heard all over the bar. But Drew's voice kept that calm yet psychotic edge. "It's only a flesh wound. I mean you're being such a baby. I didn't even hit bone, I just went through your foot. It'll heal quite well in about a month or so." Said Drew as he pulled the cue out of the guys foot. One of the guy's friends tried to jump Drew from behind, 'tried' being the word. Drew snapped around and hit the friend so hard in his face that he shattered his nose. They guy's other friends just ran. "Now I want a apology from you before you pass out from the pain." Said Drew._

"_I'm sorry, I'll never strike another woman again." Said the guy in between sobs. He promptly passed out afterwards._

_(end flash back.)_

Ronnie had a look on her face that could kill. She was so angry at Drew. It wasn't because he had defended her, but it was because he succumbed to his evil side. For as long as she knew him, she knew that he suppressed his darker side. Being the son of an evil person, he felt that he needed to. He suppressed it for so long that it became a separate entity. Drac was what he called it. She knew that something tonight triggered it. And deep down she knew it was because of her. Her anger subsided at that. But know she had to figure out a way of of this place before her parents found out. Drew gave her the best sheepish grin that he could.

"How was I supposed to know that he was the mayor's son?" She couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Drew, what happened back there?" Said Ronnie. Drew knew exactly what she meant.

"Drac made himself known. I just couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt. I guess I took it a bit too far. But it seemed like I vanished and in my place was him." Said Drew with a deep anguish in his eyes. As he was about to say something else the door to the holding cell opened. Their stood five feet and seven inches of pissed.

"Veronica Stoppable! What the fuck?" Said Sheila.

"Drew was defending me from a bar fight when a guy was pushing himself to far on me." Said Ronnie looking more like the five year old that Sheila first met instead of the twenty two year old woman that she was.

"I took it to far." Said Drew looking more stoic by the minute..

"I'm not going to say that fighting makes it better, I should know it doesn't. But I'm glad that you were there Drew. Well Ron just made bail for the two of you. But the mayor is pressing charges so it's going to go to trial." Said Sheila with a look of disappointment on her face.

"What about GJ?" Asked Ronnie. "Are we going to be kicked out before we even start?"

"No you're still going to be apart of the training program. Kim, I mean Director Possible is going to let this slide because she got access to the security video. But Drew you're going to have to see the on staff shrink at least once a week to suppress the more violent part of your psyche." Said Sheila.

Drew just nodded, he was happy that at least he didn't end his and Ronnie's future.

-0-

Getting home was a ordeal. Ron just grinned from ear to ear. He slapped Drew on the back and said. "Good going son. I can't believe that someone would try to hurt my little Ronniewonnie. But you we're there. Next time just stay away from the pool cues." Drew just blushed at the outburst from his best friend's father. Ronnie reacted in a completely different way.

"DAD! What did I tell you about calling me that in public." Hearing her speak like that brought a smile to Drew's face.

Upon getting out of the van, Drew felt a gush of wind, he then felt her prescience. "Hey Drew. I heard you kicked ass and took names today." Said Skye as she draped a hand on his arm.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep young lady?" Said Ron as he spoke to his youngest daughter.

"It's summer dad. And besides I'm a creature to the night." Said Skye.

"It's five am. It's now time for the sun to rise. You'll be in bed or I'm going to go Full Metal Jacket on you." Said Ron as he pointed to the metal garbage can.

"OK DADDDDDD I'll go to bed." Said Skye with a sulk. She tele ported into the house.

"As for you two. Get off to bed as well and as soon as you wake up, Director Possible wants you to call her." Said Ron

Drew and Ronnie both thought the same thing at the same time

_We are so fucked!._

Author's note. Well here's another chappie for y'all. Hope you like the development I'm doing for Drew. I'm trying to throw a bit of angst into it while keeping it fun. Tell me if I'm going to dark. Thanks for reading. Please review if it strikes your fancy.

Erik


	3. aftermath

Disclaimer: Hey everybody! Disney is the owner. I'm the writer. Writerno own. Disneyown.

Facing the Future.

Chapter 3.

Ronnie woke up at around three pm. She headed downstairs to the kitchen to find her younger brother making a sandwich. "Hey Dean. It's been a while." She said as she made herself a bowl of Sugar Coated Frosted Chunks.

"I've been with my girlfriend and her family for a while." He said as he placed his sandwich in the microwave.

"What's her name?" Ronnie asked as the sugary cereal made it's way to her blood stream.

"Amber. So how was jail?" He asked.

"Nothing much to it. Being in a holding cell is boring. Just ask Drew." Said Ronnie.

"He said the same thing. Before he called Director Possible." Said Dean as he took his sandwich out of the microwave and tele ported to his room.

Ronnie finished her cereal and went out looking for Drew. She found him in the living room sitting next to Skye. "I hope I'm not interrupting?" Said Ronnie.

"We we're just watching a movie." Said Skye with a bit more nervousness than she liked.

"Ronnie call Director Possible now. She's livid." Said Drew.

-0-

Kimberly Anne Possible-Goh was frustrated this morning. She had kept a tight reign on her emotions ever since he left her. He was tired of her putting her world saving before him. But years of focus was tossed out the window when she got the call from Ron that his daughter and her best friend were in jail. After getting the gist of the story she had Wade pull up the security footage from the bar. That gave her the full story. It took a while but during the night she got that bastard of a mayor to stop from pressing charges. It took her showing him the footage and mentioning that it would be better PR not to bring any of his son's actions to light, also it helped that it was a election year. But she was still livid at her friend's daughter. But not because of the fight. But because Ronnie was to naive to see that her best friend loved her. Kim's thoughts were interrupted by her private line ringing. "Hello." Said Kim.

"Aunt Kim. I'm sorry about last night. Please don't go too hard on Drew. I'm sorry." Came the frantic voice on the other end. Kim knew that Ronnie was upset by the way she called her 'Aunt Kim'.

"Calm down Veronica. I've taken care of everything. The mayor won't be pressing charges. Gotta love the politicians that put career before family. I just told him about the bad PR that this would cause. And as for Drew. I'm sending him to the best shrink on our staff." Said Kim with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"But he told me that you were livid with him." Said a very confused Ronnie.

"I was. But I was livid at the fact that he bottled his anger for so long. Not at what he did. I should know. You just become a loose cannon when you bottle it up. I told him that I don't want that in GJ so he agreed to see Dr. Alvers." Said Kim.

"So we're still going. My second mom told that we were last night but I want to hear it from you." Said Ronnie.

"On September first you report to our training grounds." Said Kim. A smile crept on her hard features as she heard several whoops and boo-yas on the other end.

Author's note. This one is pretty short and I'm sorry for that. I promise next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading

Erik.


	4. The last day at home

Disclaimer: Hey everybody! Disney is the owner. I'm the writer. Writerno own. Disneyown.

Facing the Future.

Chapter 4.

The months passed and it was now the last day before Ronnie and Drew left for GJ. After the whole fiasco at the bar nothing much happened during the rest of the summer. This morning found Ronnie and Drew practing some fighting techniques in the back yard. Ronnie was running at Drew at full speed, she lept into the air. She was about to hit him with a diving kick, until he moved out of the way. She landed with a thud. He helped her up and did a back flip, landing on his feet he ran to her and prepared to strike. She deflected the blow with skill and delivered a blow to his chest. With the sound of air rushing from his lungs, she stopped for a moment to let him catch his breath. She didn't notice the foot on the back of her leg until she was on the ground. "You were faking." She said as he landed on top of her.

"So what if I was? Besides how else would I be able to trip you. You are really on the ball today." Drew said as he looked at his best friend. Her face was flush and sweat was flowing down her face. He watched her lips as she took in breath after breath. Something in him reacted and before he knew it, he placed his lips on hers.

Ronnie returned the kiss before she realized who she was kissing. It lasted several moments, with their mouths pressed and their tongues fighting for supremacy. Until Drew pulled back.

"I'm sorry Ronnie. I don't know what came over me. Please don't be mad." Said Drew as his shocked expression showed what was going on in his mind. **I kissed her. I shouldn't have, but I did. And I know that she likes butter flavored syrup with her waffles.**

"That was wow, I mean what came over you? But don't be upset. I did return it after all." Said Ronnie trying to calm her best friend.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Drew.

"I have some ideas." Said Ronnie as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

There was someone else watching them though. That there was someone else watching the whole thing. Skye just stared in shock as she saw them kiss. Under her breath she whispered, "Bitch." and then vanished from sight.

-0-

"Do we have everything packed?" Asked Ronnie as she riffled through her bag.

"Remember it's already at the apartment." Said Drew as he put his toothbrush into his back pack.

"Oh yeah. Well we better head downstairs." Said Ronnie feeling suddenly aware of his presence so close to hers.

"Yeah we better." Said Drew with a nervous glance at his best friend.

Making their way downstairs they were stopped by Skye. "So how was practice this morning?" She asked with venom dripping from every word.

"It was OK." Said Ronnie.

"OK! OK! You kissed him! I would have thought that it would be more than fucking OK!" Skye said with a tear rolling down her face. Before Ronnie could respond, Skye vanished.

"She saw us? I guess she did." Said Drew.

"Yeah. Great now I've got my sister mad at me." Said Ronnie.

"Why?" Said Drew.

"Because she liked you." Said Ronnie.

"Oh." Said Drew as he rushed back upstairs in search of Skye.

-0-

Skye sat alone in her tree house. Her father built it for her and siblings when she was five. So many memories were in this area. It made her feel safe when she was down. Her thoughts were a jumbled mass as she put the day's events together. First she decided to head outside to see what Drew was up to. He was shirtless sparring with her sister. She was transfixed with his torso. So much so that she decided to stay and watch. But then it happened. Why did he kiss her? Sure they've known each other for freaking ever. But why now? Skye let out another raking sob as she relived those thoughts again. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that it took her a few moments to register the fact that someone's hand was on her shoulder. She turned around to see him. "D-d-drew? What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you." Said Drew.

"Why? I'm just a kid." Said Skye.

"Because I have to tell you something. I'm sorry." Said Drew with a serious look on his face.

"About what? You want my sister and not me. I mean why would you want me?" Said Skye with a mixture of sadness and self directed anger.

"Because of what happened. Hell I don't even know what happened. One second I've got Ronnie in a awesome take down. Then I'm checking for fillings. Now I feel like I've ruined two friendships." Said Drew.

"Two?" Said a confused Skye.

"Unless we start dating, Ronnie and I are going to be awkward towards each other. And you hate me right now for betraying you in your mind." Drew said with a hint of sadness.

"I don't hate you. I never will, you're the coolest person I know, well next to mom and dad." Said Skye with a chuckle. "And as for Ronnie, She's always dug you, she just didn't have the balls to tell you. And if you two ever break up, I'll be here." She said with a wink.

They spent the rest of the time laughing and hanging out until Ronnie found them.

"Skye are you OK?" She asked

"Yeah sis I am." Said Skye.

"I hate to do this but we need to leave for our flight." Said Ronnie to Drew.

"I'll see you this Christmas." Said Skye as Drew and Ronnie left.

Author's note

next chapter will be the first day at GJ. Romantic tension abound when two people share a house and feelings. Thanks for reading this.

Erik


	5. GJ the first day

Disclaimer: Hey everybody! Disney is the owner. I'm the writer. Writerno own. Disneyown.

Facing the Future.

Chapter 5.

Being awkward towards each other was put on the back burner as they spent the first night in their apartment. Jet lag does tend to garner those effects. The next morning however was abound in mixed emotions. Ronnie was the first to speak. "What are we?"

"About seventy percent water. And gooey parts." Said Drew.

"I mean what are we relationship wise smart ass." Said Ronnie.

"I have no fucking clue. I mean we haven't said more than two things to each other without blushing. To be honest. I want you. But I don't want to hurt you." Said Drew as he inched closer to Ronnie.

"I say we try a date. I mean a real date. Not one of our 'hang out' dates." Said Ronnie.

"I agree. After this week we'll go out." Said Drew with a grin.

"Why after?" Said a confused Ronnie.

"Because the first week of training is going to be a bitch." Said Drew as he looked at his watch. "Speaking of which, we need to get to GJ before we're late on our first day."

He grabbed his keys, and they rushed out of the apartment.

-0-

"You must be new?" Said a slightly Asian appearing person. "I'm Will Du the second. This is my sister Hau Du." he said as he introduced his sister. Ronnie snickered for a moment and said.

"So Will Du Too where's When and Shall?"

"They aren't out of high school yet... oh wait you were joking? Right. Real funny." Said Will in a sarcastic tone. "I don't hear that all the time or anything, no."

"Sorry couldn't help my self. I'm Veronica Stoppable you can call me Ronnie." She said as she presented her hand. Just as he was shaking her hand, Drew showed up.

"Man parking is rare around here." He said. "Oh hi I'm Andrew Lipsky. You can call me Drew." Said Drew as he presented his hand to Will.

"Will Du the second, and this is my sister Hau." She demurely smiled at Drew which caused Ronnie's blood to boil. She kept it in check though. Hau spoke up for the first time in meeting them.

"I think it's about time we go in." She said with a slight California accent. She sounded a bit like a surfer. Drew stood with his jaw agape as he watched her walk in. Ronnie smacked him on the shoulder and they headed in.

-0-

Ronnie and Drew's first stop was at the office of Director Possible. Kim was pleased to see both of them. "Ronnie, Drew, I'm glad to see you. I've waited for so long to see you enter these halls. " Said Kim as she took a sip of her coffee. "But with that in mind I also intend you to work harder than you've ever worked in your lives. You are only given three chances to mess up. If you use all three you're out. But If you stay in line and learn everything that there is to be taught. You'll make it to the hallowed ranks of Global Justice." Ronnie smiled at listening to her mentor. Kim Possible has been the only driving force in her life. Well next to Drew, and her parents. Kim spoke up again. "You're first assignment is at the training camp. It's like boot camp. But instead of two months of training. It's condensed into two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" Said both Drew and Ronnie at the same time.

Kim got a evil grin for a moment. "And your instructor is going to be Will Du."

"I thought you hated that guy." Said Ronnie.

"But he's the second best agent here." Said Kim.

"Who's the first?" Said Drew.

"I am." Said the imposing figure of Wade Lode.

Author's note.

I hope you all liked this one. I'm going to have fun with this plot thread. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	6. GJ the second day

Disclaimer: Hey everybody! Disney is the owner. I'm the writer. Writerno own. Disneyown.

Facing the Future.

Chapter 6.

Ronnie and Drew arrived at their apartment feeling like they were rode harder than a rental car during spring break. When they arrived on the grounds, Will Du made them run ten times around the perimeter. After that they had to take a test that made the SATs look like a personalty quiz in the back of a fashion magazine. And the worst in Ronnie's opinion was that Drew was flirting with that girl the whole time. "So, I see that you are Hau hit it off real quick like." Said Ronnie with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Huh? Oh, I think she was just trying to get a rise out of her brother. I know that someone like her wouldn't flirt with the likes of me." Said Drew as he headed to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"From what I saw, She was about to jump you on the field." Said Ronnie, as she remembered how intently Hau was staring at Drew's ass. She should know as her gaze was cast in the same direction. **Why am I acting like a jealous girlfriend? We're not dating. Yet I want to kill that little Asian bitch for looking at my man.**

"Ronnie are you jealous?" Said Drew.

"Just a little, fine OK a lot. I guess like I feel that she's muscling in on my claim. Damn it why am I so honest with you?" Said Ronnie as she couldn't stop the words coming from her mouth.

"I'm your claim? OK so we've gone from pussyfooting around the subject to me being your claim. Wow I'm moving up in the world." Said Drew laying the sarcasm on a bit thick. "Ronnie. I want us to work. But even if we don't work out. We're still friends right?"

"Yeah, that's never going to change. " Said Ronnie as she hugged her best friend.

"Can I try something?" Asked Drew.

"Wha--?" Said Ronnie as she felt his lips pressed against hers.

They kissed for several moments deepening their feelings towards each other. The kiss was broken though when Drew moved his hand up Ronnie's shirt. She gently pressed against his shoulders and pushed him away. "Baby steps." Said Ronnie. "I love you. But I don't want to rush it."

"My libido strongly disagrees but I'm glad that my mind is the ruling party in my body. As much as it hurts me to say. I agree. Can we at least kiss again?" She nodded and they kissed for several minutes.

-0-

The next day at GJ was as rough as the first. Will Du had Ronnie running laps and Drew doing push ups. "Come on Lipsky. You only have fifty more to do." Said Du as he watched Drew go into another set of ten. Ronnie on the other hand was contemplating ways in which to kill Du without anyone noticing. **I wonder if Kim thought the same way when she trained to be a agent?**

-0-

They had finished the exercises for the day. Now it was on to espionage for dummies, or as it was called simply espionage Wade Lode was the instructor for that class. "Today we are going to learn how to use a mired of gadgets. Most of which were developed by me." Said the former child genius.

"Ego much?" whispered Ronnie to Drew.

"I heard that Miss Stoppable. Thanks to this." Said Wade as he pointed to his ear. "I've created a hearing aid so small that it's the size of a hair. The power source is nerve impulses sent from your brain."

"But doesn't that interfere with your body in any way?" Asked Hau.

"Only in a small sample of the tests did anything like that happen." Said Wade.

"What happened to them?" Asked Drew.

"Nothing bad. They can still tie their shoes and everything." Said Wade looking rather sheepish.

For the rest of the lesson, Ronnie got parterned up with Will Du Jr, while Drew was partnered up with Hau.

They used various gadgets. Ronnie kept on looking in the direction of Drew and Hau's table. Hau had her hand on Drew's arm as she opened up a small jar that held a concentrated knock out gas. The smell wafted to Ronnie's table and she fell into a deep sleep.

-0-

Ronnie was revived several moments later by a scared Hau. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. Are you OK?" Said the Asian girl in a rapid cadence.

"Unghhh. That stuff is defently stronger than the lip gloss that we used on missions. OK you're forgiven. Just as long as you don't do that again." Said Ronnie as she tried to make the room stop spinning.** OK I'm going to be nice to her. I know.**

"Hau, would you like to come over to Drew's and my place on Friday? We can watch movies until our eyes bleed." Said Ronnie.

"Sure." Said the bubbly Asian girl.

-0-

Ronnie and Drew entered the apartment one at a time. Ronnie had a large meat pizza in her hands while Drew had two twelve packs of soda. "Drew, I invited Hau over on Friday." Said Ronnie in a tone that she hoped sounded casual.

"I thought you hated her?" Said a very confused Drew.

"That was just me jelling. I know that she's not a threat. Besides we need to make friends since we're new to this town." Said Ronnie. **Plus if she tries anything with Drew I can kick her ass and no one would be the wiser. **Ronnie thought with a wicked grin.

"What's with the grin? Why do I have the feeling that Friday doesn't bode well for Hau?" Said Drew as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

Author's note. I'm slowly but surely getting over this writer's block.

Momike: All I have to say is that you rock on so many levels. You've reviewed just about every chappie of every one of my stories. Thank you

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Erik


End file.
